Freedom ain't nothing but missing you
by Jessimischa
Summary: This isn't one of those stories were love is admitted when life changes, Puck and Quinn know they love each other, they just won't admit it. Will they get the chance or is it too late? Contains: Quinn P.O.V , Pucks P.O.V, Rachel P.O.V and Finn P.O.V
1. Breaking Point

Chapter One.

"You never loved me, did you?" Never had I heard words so untrue. That was the second last thing Noah Puckerman said to me on that day, the day everything changed, the darkest day I ever lived.

"Puck wait!" I tried to stop him. He turned to face me and I tried, believe me I tried to make those words come out, the ones that'd make him stay. What was I doing? I did love him, and I still do, I was standing before a guy who had just done the sweetest most heart melting thing for me and I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I love him but no part of me is ready to plunge back into what we once had, I wasn't brave enough to even risk myself getting hurt again.  
>Puck glared at me waiting for my response. Nothing… so he scoffed and stormed off.<p>

...

I don't know what it was that made me snap that day, maybe it that stupid assignment Mr Shue had given the glee club "Apology's and regrets" he wanted us to find a song that either apologized for our mistakes of represented our regrets. It really got me thinking though. Quinn! Quinn was my biggest regret, not being with her but losing her. If there was anything I learnt from my "fling" with Shelby it was that I am a family man. I was stupid to ever think I'd get that with Shelby but at the time she was the logical option. Quinn however, she was love, and I'd do anything to get that back again. Now I would probably get tossed in the dumpster if any of the football guys found out the song I chose, but as girly as it was it was perfect, it summed up exactly what I wanted to say to Quinn.  
>So I stood in front of the glee club with my guitar and began.<p>

"So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December all the time. Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time…<p>

…Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side, and realized I loved you in the fall…

I miss your pale skin, your sweet smile, so good to me so right, and how you held me in your arms that September night, The first time you ever saw me cry, Maybe this is wishful thinking, Probably mindless dreaming, But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right, I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't, So if the chain is on your door, I understand.  
>So this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night, And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright, I go back to December all the time."<p>

The glee club applauded as Rachel Berry wiped a small tear from her eye. "Bravo Puck" she cheered. "Puck that was very impressive, very raw and honest, well done" Mr Shue proclaimed.  
>"Thanks" I tried to collect the courage to look at Quinn, those damn butterflies in my stomach had me wanting to puke. "I really needed to express my regrets over how I acted in a past relationship, Quinn that was…" I wanted to apologize to her but before I could finish she leapt up from her chair, tears streaming down her face and stormed off. Next thing I knew I was bolting after her.<br>I found her at her locker, head buried in there as she pretended to look for something important.

"Quinn?" Seriously can these butterflies just die already! "Quinn, that was for you, that song in there. Quinn my deepest regret is losing you, and I would do anything for you to give me a second chance." She looked at me silently, giving away nothing so I continued with whatever I could find. "I know I've hurt you, but I promise I am different now, you remember what we had don't you? Our love was undeniable" Still she stayed silent, glancing down at the ground with a certain look that said everything the realization sunk in, she didn't feel the same things I did, and maybe she never did.

"You never loved me, did you?" and with that I left. I had to get away from that torture. She called me to wait and for a second I thought maybe she'd say those words that'd make everything good again, but nothing. I remember bursting through the doors of McKinley running into the car park and kicking a bin. I rounded a corner to find my car and that was when I heard the sound, the last thing I heard that day, screeching tires and the thud of my body flying into someone's windscreen, then darkness.


	2. An Outsiders Perspective

Chapter Two

What a horrible day it had been. Finn and I had been fighting over New York. He wanted me to go without him and was telling me that he wasn't good enough and how I'd be better off with someone else, someone who had my ambition. I didn't want that though, I knew Finn had it in him to do whatever he wanted to and he was always so supportive of my dreams. He has lost confidence ever since Jesse St James came back to Lima last year and picked Finn apart. I just wanted so badly to get him back on track. New York is always going to be my goal but New York and Finn would more than I could imagine.

I entered the choir room and saw Quinn sitting by herself at the back. "How do you do it?" I asked. "Do what?" Quinn gazed up at me confused by my question. "Finn is telling me to go to New York without him, he says he 'isn't good enough', I don't know what I would do without him there, I see the way you look at Puck, it is the same way Finn looked at me when I was with Jesse. Puck likes you too you know? I can tell" I know those two love each other, yet they manage to pretend they don't know each other "so how do you so easily pretend that there is nothing there?" At that moment Mr Shue walked into the room and everyone feel silent Quinn mumbled under her breath "it isn't easy" and with that I left it. Puck stood up and did a stunning rendition of Taylor Swifts "Back to December" who knew the song could sound so perfect with a male voice to it, it truly brought tears to my eyes.

"Finn" I whispered, "I love you, so much. You will be great Finn, trust me" Finn smiled back at me and grabbed my hand tightly "Thank-you" he whispered back. I wasn't paying attention to what Puck said, but suddenly he was up on his feet chasing after Quinn. Everyone sat with shocked expressions on their face. "I think someone hit a nerve" Artie commented. "Guys just leave them be" Mr Shue told the club "they'll come back when they are ready. Let's hold off and the next song and discuss our stet list for Nationals."

I'd come up with an unstoppable set list, a solo for me, a duet for Finn and I and a show stopping group number at the end with Mercedes belting out the big note. I was sure everyone was about to agree to my plan when suddenly we hurt screeching breaks and a massive thud. Horror spread over everyone's faces "that didn't sound good" Tina commented. "Guys wait here while I go check it out" Mr Shue instructed us. Of course no one listened and we were all following him out the door. Rounding the corner of the McKinley high car park nothing could prepare us with the scene we were faced with. "Oh my god" I cried as I feel into Finn's arms.


	3. It all crashes down

Chapter 3

How could Puck possibly think I don't love him, I thought to myself. How could I not tell him I do? Stupid, stupid Quinn Fabray. I have to go after him. Running outside I saw Puck heading towards his car. I had almost caught up to him when I saw a black SUV heading towards him. I opened my mouth to scream for him but it was too late. The worst noise I have ever heard in my life occurred right there. The sound of screeching breaks and Pucks body impacting with the windscreen. I watched as he flew through the air and broke inside as he crashed onto the ground. "Puck! I screamed" running towards his limp body. I couldn't tell if he was still alive and I was far too scared to find out. I fell to the ground beside him and panicked about what I should do. Ok Quinn, just breath you need to help him. The driver stepped out of the car "I didn't see him, I'm so sorry" they cried, "Just call an ambulance" I cried. Check for breathing I thought to myself. I put my ear next to his mouth and tried to listen for the noise. Fuck! If he is breathing it isn't very strong. Pulse! Does he have a pulse? I gently placed my fingers under his neck, 'come on Puck' I thought to myself. A small thumping pressed on my finger tips. He was alive, maybe just barely but he was alive. "Puck, you will be ok, just stay strong for me" I sat hurled over his body trying my best to find the words to make things Ok. He looked so helpless.

The New Directions must've heard the noise because suddenly Mr Shue was running towards me and Rachel had collapsed into Finn's arms. "Quinn, what happened?" Mr Shue asked. "He mustn't have seen the car" I cried, "Please make him ok, he has to be ok", "The paramedics are arriving now Quinn, just stay calm and let them do their jobs."

A female paramedic asked my name I could tell by the sweet tone of her voice she was only trying to calm me down, "Quinn can you tell who this is?", "This is Puck, please you have to save him" every word that came out of my mouth was a struggle, "I can't lose Puck." "Alright just give us some room and we will try to fix him ok?" I nodded and stepped back "I have to stay right here though, I need to see that he is still there, that he isn't going to leave me" for whatever reason I felt sure that if I let Puck out of my sight he may suddenly disappear.

It seemed like an eternity was passing, thinking back they must've been working on him for at least 45 minutes. Rachel and Finn were on either side of me, and Santana was rubbing my back. It was small amount of comfort that I can now appreciate. "Alright we are going to take him away now", I stepped forward shaking off Rachel's grip "I have to go with him" "family only, sorry sweetie" "He is the father of my child" I cried. Hey it was true, we may not be raising Beth together but right now I needed to be in that ambulance with him. Puck let out a slow moan, "Quinn?the paramedic gave me a small nod, permission to go to Puck. "Puck I am right here", I wanted to grab his hand but I didn't feel safe touching him, he looked so fragile. "Quinn please don't leave me, I love you, please stay…" Puck drifted back into unconsciousness, "I love you too" I don't know if he heard me but if he could he had to know.

The paramedic gave me permission to ride with him, my eyes refused to leave his body. He was in really bad shape a large gash to the head, what looked like broken bones, blood coming out of his abdomen, scratches everywhere from where his body had dragged across the rough road. Did he have any hope at all? My locked stare at Puck was broken when I started hearing a violent beeping noise. "He is crashing, pull over so we can try to stabilize him" Crashing? Oh god, I'm going to lose him?


	4. Shattered

Chapter 4

I don't know how we got here, yet here we were. I opened the door and watched as Rachel climbed into my truck. "Step on it Finn", the scene back at McKinley was too much to comprehend, Puck's body just lying there, at first I wasn't even sure he was alive and now I still wasn't sure he'd survived. Rachel sat beside me quietly weeping, I placed my hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze, "He'll be OK Rach" Rachel nodded and gave me a small smile "He is strong Finn, I just don't know if he is this strong. You saw him, it didn't look good. I am really scared". We sat stuck in traffic, of course we'd get stuck in traffic now. "Oh for Fucks sake move!" I blasted the horn, not that there was much use for that the traffic was at a standstill. 35 minutes into the 20 minute drive I finally rounded the corner into the Lima memorial hospital. Running into the ER I scanned the room for any sign of Puck, or Quinn. The ringtone on Rachel's phone started playing "Quinn, where are you?... oh… ok… of course, we'll be there as soon as we can" "What's going on Rach?" "Pucks condition worsened on the way here, they've arranged a helicopter to fly him into Toledo for specialist treatment, we have to go there Finn" My heart sank, he can't die, surely he can't die. Puck is my best friend, he is one of Rachel's best friends, we can't lose him.  
>We jumped back in to my truck and started the trip down to Toledo, it was pure silence the whole way down, walking into the ER we saw Quinn straight away, her face was flat. 'Oh please let him still be alive' I thought to myself.<p>

I stood by the side of the road watching helplessly as the paramedics tried to keep Puck alive. One of the paramedics approached me "Quinn we need to fly Puck to Toledo, the helicopter will be here in a few minutes, is there someone you can call to pick you up?" "No" I said, "I am going with him" I still feared that he'd disappear if I lost sight of him.

The paramedics were greeted by a team of doctors upon landing at the hospital. "They need to take him now Quinn, he isn't in good shape but you have to leave him in the care of the doctors" I reached to brush Pucks hand but stopped myself when I realized how broken he was. "Pull through me Puck, you can't leave me. There is too much to live for" With that the doctors whisked him away. All I could do now was wait.

An hour passed and a doctor came out with an update. "He is still holding on, we are trying to stabilize the critical injuries he has sustained before we start repairing the more superficial damage" I need to know more than that "What are his chances?" I managed to ask, completely fearing the answer…

Finn and Rachel entered the ER, "Quinn! How is he do you know anything, is he alive? Is he awake? Will he survive?" Questions flew out of Rachel's mouth as she tried to gain her breath. I was still trying to comprehend what the doctor had just told me. "He ummm… his in surgery, he has broken his left femur, cracked his right tibia, his brain has swelled, and he smashed up his wrist when he impacted on the road. Guys, he crashed on the way here, they are putting him in a medically induced coma and they aren't sure he will survive, or how he'll be if he does" I gave them everything I knew about his condition before falling to the ground in tears. "He can't die guys, he just can't".

The hours passed, Pucks mum and sister had arrived, and the New Directions, we just waited, and waited, and waited. 7 hours had passed. 7 hours in surgery, that was huge, but 7 hours and he was still alive. A doctor emerged and asked to speak to Puck's mum. What was happening I thought to myself, was he telling her he'd died? I couldn't hear what was being said, but Pucks mum was still on two feet, that was a good sign right?

"Mrs Puckerman, is he going to be OK? Can we see him?" "The doctor is allowing people in one at a time. I'm going to pop in for a while but then I need to get Sarah home. I feel absolutely horrible leaving him though."  
>"Don't worry Mrs Puckerman, I promise I won't leave his side"<br>"You don't need to do that Quinn, you need to rest"  
>"Trust me, I won't sleep if I am away from him"<br>"You've been great today Quinn" Pucks mum smiled and gave me a hug before going to see her son.

"Guys, you should go home now, we might know more in the morning." "Do you have a ride home Quinn?" Finn asked. "There is no way I am leaving this hospital tonight, but you guys go rest" I gave Finn a soft smile and hugged everyone goodbye. "See-you tomorrow Quinn, tell Puck we all love him" Rachel said as we said farewell.  
>Pucks mum came back out 20 minutes later "Your turn sweetie, you mean so much to him, I hope you know that"<br>I took a deep breath scared of what was going to be behind Pucks door, pushing it open my heart broke. There he was propped up on a bed, he had mechanical ventilator breathing for him, and wires were everywhere. His face had started bruising, his cuts cleaned up. His right leg was in a cast, his left leg was bare instead of a cast there was an external fixator supporting it. His wrist was neatly in a sling wrapped gently against his body and bandages covered his abdomen due to the deep lacerations he'd received from the windshields glass. I didn't think Puck could look worse than immediately after the accident, but this took the cake. I pulled up a chair on his right side, which was the only place I felt safe to touch him. I gently brushed his cheek with my hand as Pucks chest slowly rose while the ventilator he was hooked up pushed up and back down. This was way too much. "Puck its Quinn, I promise you I am staying right her by your side. We will get through this, together. I love you Puck, I should have told you earlier, I wanted to I truly did. Please pull through for me." I leant in to kiss his cheek. It was still warm, hopefully that was a positive sign. I knelt my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, this was the only place in the world I could be right now but this, this was just really messed up I buried my head deeper into Pucks skin and began to sob. Maybe morning would bring some hope.


	5. We'll wait for you

"Rach, I'm going to stay with you tonight OK?" Finn had just pulled his truck into my driveway. I gave him a nod and we went up to my bed, laying there I couldn't get my mind to think of anything but Puck. I rolled over to face Finn "we're going back first thing tomorrow, right?" "Of course baby" Finn agreed. I turned back over and Finn put his arm around me. I felt a wet tear fall onto my neck, Finn rarely cried I tightened my grip on his arm and fell asleep.

...

Waking up the next morning I immediately felt sick. This wasn't a bad dream this was happening. "Finn wake up, I want to leave in 40 minutes" I downed whatever food my stomach allowed. Showered and dressed. Hopping into Finns truck to take the journey back to Toledo was pure torture. Quinn, Mrs Puckerman and Sarah were sitting outside Pucks room when we arrived. "How is he?" I asked. "There are some doctors with him now. He stayed stable throughout the night, which is good, but guys he looks horrible." Quinn explained. "When can we see him?" Finn questioned. "The doctors should be out any minute, he is allowed to have a few more visitors at a time now so we'll go in then."  
>A few minutes later the doctors came out, they talked to Pucks mum briefly before leaving. "So?" Quinn asked. "They are happy with how he held up last night, he'll remain asleep and on life support for awhile longer, before they try to wake him that is <em>if<em> they can wake him". "So we basically don't know where things stand" Finn remarked "Unfortunately not yet" Pucks mum frowned. "You guys should go see him though". I followed Finn and Quinn through to his room the person on the bed didn't look like Puck, it was his body but everything that made him Puck was missing. His up to no good smile, the eyes that showed anyone close to him how much he cared, the light that filled his face, it was all replaced by someone with no defining features someone who was just there. I turned into Finn not wanting to look. "Rach it is OK, it is Puck, and he just needs some help right now. He has been there for all of us at one point or another, know it's our turn" I saw Quinn smile at Finns words he was right. So I took a seat next to Puck and took his hand.  
>"Puck, it is Rachel here. The doctors say you can probably hear me, Finn is here too and Quinn won't leave this hospital. We are all here for you, the whole way. Not just us but the entire New Directions, we all love you Puck, so fight for us OK?"<p>

...

I honestly don't know what is going on. It feels like I am awake but dreaming at the same time I am scared that I am dying or something, my throat is aching and I feel like I am suffocating. I can hear people talking to me though. My Mum, Quinn, Rachel, Finn even Mr Shue and the other New Directions. They seem really sad, and they cry sometimes. I want to tell them to stop, and cheer up but even though I can feel them next to me I can't say anything to them. Whenever Quinn is around everything feels so warm, she keeps telling me she loves me and to hold on. I wish I could reply, I feel the warmth of her skin whenever she touches me, it is comforting but at the same time I feel tortured not being able to tell her I am still here.  
>...<p>

"Are you seeing that" I asked Quinn as we sat beside Puck. It'd been 1 week since the accident every single day Rachel, Quinn and I would make the drive down to Toledo. Quinn had been forced to go home after the second day, it broke her heart leaving Puck but there was little she could do at the hospital and he wasn't getting worse. "His eyes are moving, look"  
>"The doctors say that is his brains activity picking up" Quinn replied "it is a good sign" she smiled, her first true smile in a week.<br>Pucks mum entered the room "They are going to reduce the drugs keeping him asleep to give him a chance to wake up. You guys should go eat some lunch, maybe come back in a few hours, I'll let you guys say goodbye for now and I'll see you all later."  
>Quinn gave puck a small kiss on the forehead, the bruising and cuts to his face had begun healing aside from the ventilator his face was more "Puck" again. "Good luck" she whispered.<br>"Hey Puck-a-Saurus" I laughed "It is Finn here, we are here waiting for you to open your eyes for us, I am trying to keep strong for your mum, and Quinn, but I really miss you. Don't stay away too long".


	6. Shine On

Chapter 6

Pucks doctors had begun to wake him up two days ago, so far he hadn't woken up. Finn was driving Rachel and I back to Toledo. "Do you think he'll wake up guys?"  
>"He just needs some more time Quinn. Puck is a strong person, he'll come back to us when he is ready. Butterflies filled my stomach as the same anxious thoughts ran through my mind as the previous two days. Would he be awake today? Would we still be waiting weeks? Would he be OK even if he does wake up? So much uncertainty ran through my mind I felt like vomiting.<br>Puck mum was sitting next to him when we arrived, "any updates?" I asked noticing the ventilator that seemed like a permanent fixture was no longer attached.  
>Pucks mum smiled at me with much happier eyes than I'd ever seen "It was a good night Quinn. He isn't awake yet, but he moved his good hand earlier, and they are also letting him try breathing on his own. Baby steps Quinn, it may be slow but we are getting somewhere." Pucks mum stood up "I'll leave you guys alone for awhile, I need to go get Sarah some lunch, but call me if he does wake up" she gave me a tight hug before fare welling Finn and Rachel.<p>

When Pucks mum left I took a seat next to him. Running my fingers up and down his wrist I thought about how peaceful he looked today, watching his chest moving without assistance was like watching magic, he was fighting this, and he was going to win, I knew it.  
>"Do you think there is something we can do to wake him?" Finn asked.<br>"We could sing to him?" Rachel suggested.  
>"Great idea Rach, if anything it may bring him a little comfort" We brainstormed what song to sing to him before picking "Shine On" by JET.<br>"I'll start" I smiled, picking up Pucks hand.

_Quinn:_ Please don't cry  
>Although I leave you here this night<br>Where ever I may go how far I don't know  
>I will always be your light<p>

_Finn: _And if the moon had to runaway  
>And all the stars didn't wanna play<br>Don't waste the sun on a rainy day  
>The wind will soon blow it all away<br>yeah oh yeah

_Rachel:_ When the days all seem the same  
>Don't feel the cold or wind or rain<br>Everything will be okay  
>We will meet again one day <p>

_All:_ I will shine on, for everyone  
>shine on, for everyone<br>When the stars all look the same  
>Don't feel the cold or wind or rain<br>Everything will be okay  
>We will meet again one day<br>I will shine on, for everyone  
>shine on, for everyone<p>

I felt Pucks hand grip around my fingers my heart almost stopped beating then and there. "Guys, I think we did something…"

...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thoughts and reviews are appreciated, even if it is just a hi so I know your reading :)


	7. Awakening

Things were beginning to feel different. Everything was becoming much more noticeable, like I might be able to finally wake myself up. Not just that though I was feeling pain, nothing excruciating just a really uncomfortable numbness in my legs and wrist. I vaguely remembered that something had happened to me, something bad. That must've been why I couldn't control my eyes. My throat became really uncomfortable, someone was doing something to me, I felt something large slide out and for what seemed like minutes I struggled to catch my breath. Is someone trying to kill me I thought? Why can't I breathe what is going on? Suddenly my lungs filled with air and I almost felt natural again. Not that slow suffocation I had been feeling, but a pace of breathing that felt slow but natural. It was a strange feeling, my throat was unbelievably sore, yet at the same time I felt comfortable again, like all this weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.  
>My mum was next to me, she seemed happier than the last time I remember her. She was talking to me about trying to wake up, like she thought I might be able to do it now. I tried but I could not open my eyes, I couldn't talk to her, surely I could signal her somehow. I swear I almost strained my brain trying to do this but I managed to flex my fingers. She obviously saw it because suddenly the room was overwhelmed with joy. All this positive happy energy was beaming from her and she said something about knowing how I'd be OK. I relaxed knowing I could still cheer her up.<br>Finn, Rachel and Quinn were back. I could hear them talking about me. Quinn was holding my hand. I liked that it made me smile inside. Her voice started flowing through my ears. She was singing to me, I liked that even more happiness began to swallow me. They were all singing now, I needed to join them, _"Everything will be okay, We will meet again one day, I will shine on, for everyone, shine on, for everyone" _I remembered the hand thing, it'd be easier this time because Quinn already her hand gripped into mine. I squeezed her fingers, as hard as I could, I swear it felt like I could have crushed them yet I know it would have only been faint. Excitement filled her voice "Guys, I think we did something…"

My voice came first "That was lame guys", and then my eyes. They flicked open just in time to see Quinn jump out of her seat, "Puck, you're awake!"  
>I looked around the room, then at Rachel at Finn. "Only Rachel freaking Berry could come up with something as lame as that" I added as I tried to manage a smile.<br>Quinn covered my face in kisses, as Rachel gave me a friendly hug. "Good to see you awake Puck. I'll go grab the doctors." Finn said leaving the room. "I'll give your mum a call. You've had us worried Puck" Rachel said as she followed Finn out.  
>Quinn sat next to me with a beaming smile. "I was so worried about you Puck, never scare anyone like that again!"<br>"What happened Quinn?" I struggled to ask my throat was raspy and in a lot of pain. I couldn't remember a thing about why I was here, but my wrist was in a cast my left leg looked really beaten up and my right one also spotted a cast.  
>Quinn looked at the ground sadness filling her eyes. Please don't cry, please don't cry, I thought to myself. I picked up her hand and gave it a gently squeeze hoping to stop her tears, "Quinn" I said softly encouraging her to tell me.<br>"We kind of had a fight" Those words sparked a memory, I had sang to her in Glee club that day. But why were we fighting?  
>Quinn continued explaining why I was here. "…I tried to warn you but it was too late the car hit you, and the doctors sent you to sleep for the last week"<br>I tried to process what she was telling me. It began to come back. I had told her I still love her, and she didn't feel the same way anymore. My heart began to break a little bit.  
>"Quinn, I am sorry. I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on you, and I definitely shouldn't have reacted like that over it" I whispered, my breathing still not as strong as I'm used to.<br>"Puck I…" Quinn began.  
>"Excuse me guys, Puck welcome back. Do you mind if I give you a look over?" I shook my head no, and Quinn left her sentence hanging.<br>"I'll wait outside for now Puck" Quinn said softly, "See you soon. It is great to have you back again."  
>her lips gently pressed against my cheek before she walked out the door. I struggled to listen as the doctor explained my condition to me. I could only think about her. I couldn't figure out what felt worse. Being hit by a car or not being able to have her…<p>

...

"So now that Puck's awake, I need to ask. What is going on between you two?" Rachel's question caught me off guard. We were in the cafeteria getting some drinks, Pucks mum had rushed to the hospital when she found out he'd woken up so we thought it was best for her to get some time with him.  
>"Rachel!" Finn said nudging Rachel's arm.<br>"Ow! Finn! What? I mean I thought it was inappropriate to ask when we weren't sure he'd be OK, but now…"  
>"Rachel it is STILL inappropriate, you can't just put Quinn on the spot like that" Finn sighed. I watched as the two bickered and waited for the inevitable, Rachel repeating her question…<br>"So…?" and there it was. Finn rolled his eyes as Rachel stared intensely at me waiting for my reply.  
>I drew a deep breath and told Rachel and Finn about the day of Puck's accident.<br>"… I want to tell him I love him guys, I almost did when he woke up but the doctors interrupted us. Do you think I should when we go back up?"  
>"Of course!" Finn replied, "He'd be ecstatic". Finns answer had just about given me the courage to tell him when Rachel gave her answer.<br>"No." Rachel said. Finn and I looked at her with confusion. "You can't tell him now Quinn, you have to wait."  
>"Why Rach?" I asked.<br>"Think about it Quinn. He told you he wanted another shot and you rejected it, then he ends up in a coma for 9 days and now you are going to tell him? Won't he think that you are doing it out of pity? Won't there be some doubt in his mind over how genuine your 'sudden' declaration is? I think you need to wait. Just until he is up and walking around again, you know? Make him feel confident that you are picking him because you want to, not because you feel an obligation to."  
>Was Rachel right? Would Puck think I want to be with him out of pity? This had completely thrown a curve ball into everything. I hated to admit it but Rachel kind of made sense.<br>"OK" I answered reluctantly "We have waited this long I suppose I can wait some more. I want everything to be right this time, and if waiting increases those chances then I guess I'll have to wait."  
>Tear began to fill my eyes. Finn placed his hand on my back. "Quinn why are you crying" he asked softly.<br>"I'm just really overwhelmed. I was so scared I'd lose him that my mind was just running on over drive. Now that he is back the weight of everything has just hit me. I really almost lost him" I replied chocking back on my words. Finn pulled me in for a big hug and almost suffocated me with his size.  
>"I want to go see him again now guys" I said wiping the tears from my eyes.<br>Rachel and Finn nodded in agreement.  
>I hoped I was making the right choice…<p>

...


	8. We Are Young

**Thank you so much for reviews guys, and also to all the people who have this story in their alerts. I really appreciate knowing people are reading this and enjoying it enough to set an alert for it. This chapter is mainly just focused on the friendship between "the core four" and is pretty much filler and sweetness between them.**

**Chapter 8**

Here are the keys Rach" Finn called out as his keys flew across the air. I caught them midair and spun around to leave the hospital "nice catch" I heard him call as I turned to give him a wink and a big grin. Quinn and I were driving back to Lima to grab Puck some clothes, Finn decided to stay back and keep Puck company. Not that we'd trust him when it came to picking appropriate clothing. Twirling the keys to his truck I jumped in the driver's side. "He never lets me drive" I explained to Quinn with a beaming smile, "this will be fun! Just us girls" I added before pulling out of the hospitals car park. It'd been one week since Puck had woken up, due to his injuries he was expected to stay in the hospital for at least two more, but the doctors wanted him to try and move around a bit, hence the clothes.  
>"I'm so impressed with his progress Rach"<br>"Me too, he'll be up and about in no time, and then you can make your move" I teased.  
>"I feel bad for his mum. When Puck comes home he will need a lot of help. The doctors say they want him to try and walk around using a frame for some periods of the day, but most of his time will be spent in a chair while his bones recover. It will just suck because she has to work and provide for him and Sarah. I don't know how she'll do it." Quinn explained.<br>"You can help him" I suggested, "maybe go over there when his mum is at work to keep him company and get him dinner and stuff, I'm sure he'd love it"  
>"Me as his maid? Of course he'd love that!" Quinn laughed.<br>"especially if you dressed the part" I commented under my breath.  
>"Rachel Berry!"<br>"Sorry" I giggled.

...

Puck and I were sitting in his hospital room. He was allowed to sit up and hobble around when he could so we decided we'd play some Wii. The girls had gone off to find some clothes for Puck to wear during his stay so it was just the two of us for a few hours.  
>"So how are the injuries, man?"<br>"Painful, but manageable. You'd think you'd feel a lot worse after being hit by a car but it is mainly this annoying numbness. The worst part was the first few days, I felt really short on breath and needed the oxygen mask a lot but that has pretty much subsided now"  
>"What about walking?"<br>"Now, that sucks! By right leg is kind of ok to put pressure on but the left one is horrible, I can barely put any weight on it but they tell me I have to walk as much as I can so I don't lose the muscles. Not being able to use my wrist probably makes it hard to use that walker thing as well, but that should be OK by the time I leave here."  
>"2 weeks right?"<br>"That's the aim, then I will be cared for at home for 3 more. All things going to plan. They are starting me with a tutor the day after I am due home. 1 month is the most I can miss of school if I don't want to repeat senior year."  
>"Sucks bro. We'll be there to keep you company and help you out when we can anyway"<br>"Thanks, I think my mum will need some help, I can't imagine how hard work, Sarah and I will be to manage."  
>"Got you!" I yelled as I passed the finishing line on Mario Karts. "Sooooo… Quinn" I added, unable to resist sussing out what he thought there.<br>"What about her" Puck said nonchalantly.  
>"Oh come on, I know something is up there"<br>"Fine, I still love her. She has been amazing to me since my accident, but she doesn't see me that way anymore, so whatever. I just appreciating her being here"  
>"Well…"<br>"Eh Hem" I heard the unmistakable sound of Rachel's throat clear.  
>Damn, she caught me...<br>"What's up guys?" Rachel stood arms crossed at the door "Finn can I have a word?"  
>"Um sure, but where's Quinn?" I asked noting her absence.<br>"Oh, she is just parking the truck. She wouldn't let me drive back here. Said something about wanting to make it here through the door and not in a body bag. Whatever I am a great driver, she just doesn't appreciate it" Rachel explained defensively.  
>Puck and I tried to contain our laughter, I couldn't blame Quinn, trust me I knew, Rachel may be smarter than all of us but she is a horrible driver.<br>"Anyway Finn, can I have that word?"  
>"Oh sure." I replied following her to the hall, why'd I ever think she'd let me get away with that.<br>"So what were you about to tell Puck?"  
>"Oh that, well he loves Quinn, which is great. But he thinks she doesn't love him which is not so great. So I was kind of going to tell him…" I replied knowing what was going to come.<br>"Finn Hudson!, don't you think Quinn should be the one to do that?" Rachel stood there with her arms crossed giving me that authoritarian look, it was very cute the way she tried to be all intimidating.  
>"I know. You are right, sorry." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she dropped back to being a softy straight away. Quinn rounded the corner my keys in hand.<br>"Hey guys! Sorry I had to drive your truck Finn, I think Rachel here has a case of the road rage."  
>"I do not!" Rachel sulked. "I just don't like it when they get in my way"<br>"Ah guys" Puck called, "Getting a little bored in here"

Re-entering Pucks room I had a moment of genius. "Guys, I have the best idea ever" they stared at me waiting for my idea "Alright, but no chickening out girls. I think we should have WHEELCHAIR RACES!"  
>"Oh HELL YES!" Puck said with excitement.<br>"Oh hell no, no freaking way. I am not getting kicked out of this hospital" Quinn replied.  
>"Yeah… I am with Quinn here." Rachel added.<br>"Oh please guys. Please, please, pretty please, please" Puck pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
>Quinn let out a sigh, "OK, fine! Rach?"<br>"Nope, not happening"  
>"Come on Rachel. I know there is some bad ass in you" Puck teased.<br>"Fine! But I am being pushed. Finn you can push me. Quinn can push Puck" Rachel conceded.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" I pushed Rachel as fast as I could. I had to admit I had an unfair advantage, poor Quinn was stuck pushing 6ft tall Puck, while I got teeny tiny Rachel.  
>"FASTER, GO FASTER FINN" Rachel squealed with excitement.<br>"COME ON QUINN, YOU CAN DO THIS" I heard Puck yelling from behind.  
>We pulled up at the end of the hall. Rachel jumped out of the chair. "My turn to push" she smiled…<p>

…"WOOOOOO, GO QUINN, WE'RE KICKING THEIR ASS, EAT MY DUST FINN HUDSON!"  
>"COME ON RACH, WE'VE GOTTA CATCH THEM" Rachel struggled to make me budge resulting in a clear Puck and Quinn win.<br>"That was great guys" Puck said, happiness filling his face "I can start feeling a little crazy on here, so I really appreciate what you guys are doing"  
>"We've always got your back man" I replied knowing how much he needed us right now.<br>"You guys should head home, thanks for today though. I'll beat you at Mario Karts next time"  
>"Whatever you say bro, see-you tomorrow"<br>We all gave Puck a hug goodbye, before heading back to my truck. It felt good seeing Puck so happy, hopefully everything would be back to normal soon.

...


	9. SUPRISE

Chapter 9

I rounded my truck into Pucks street. He'd been released from hospital a few hours ago so I'd volunteered to drive him back to Lima.  
>"Feel good to be back?"<br>"After a month surrounded by the same four walls? Hell yeah!"  
>"The girls are really sorry they couldn't make it, Mr. Shue has some kind of Glee assignment for them"<br>Puck shrugged "No biggy, you've all done more than enough for me anyway"  
>I pulled into his drive way and jumped out to get Pucks chair, placing it next to the truck I opened Pucks door.<br>"Need some help man?" I offered my hand.  
>"No, it's fine, I need to get used to standing when I can anyway" Puck lowered himself into the chair and started pushing himself to his door, his wrist no longer featured a cast, but rather a wrist support meaning he was able to use it more freely again.<br>I leant over Pucks shoulder to open his door.  
>"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed.<br>Puck stared in shock, everyone from ND's was filling his lounge room. Now that I thought about it, it was strange that Mr. Shue wanted just Quinn and Rachel for a glee assignment I can't believe she tricked me into ambushing Puck. The party looked great though I must admit, I was very proud of my little star.  
>Santana was the first to hug him, "Welcome back Puckerman, we've missed you" she held him just that bit tighter than you usually would, words weren't needed to express how grateful everyone was right now.<br>I looked around at caught Quinn's gaze, her face said it all, Rachel had forced her into this. She had always been highly persuasive.

...

"SURPRISE!" I nearly tipped my chair over, what the hell had Finn bought me into. I looked around my newly decorated living room, streamers strung out across the roof, balloons floating, a big 'welcome home banner', I was pretty sure Rachel would be behind something like this and looking at the corner of the room I saw Quinn standing next to Rachel and mouthing "I'm sorry" whilst Rachel stood there beaming. Yep definitely a Rachel Berry plan.  
>Suddenly Santana was flinging her arms around me "Welcome back Puckerman, we've missed you" her grip was like that of a lioness, I practically had to pry her off. Everyone was lining up to greet me, Tina appeared "I hope you feel better Puck" she commented, I answered that I was on the mend and thanked her for her wishes.<br>"You can blame Berry for the party" Santana whispered over my shoulder.  
>"Of course I can" I rolled my eyes, "Hey Rachel, get over here"<br>Rachel was practically skipping across my living room clearly proud of her little party.  
>"Where's the beer?" I remarked trying to disguise how much I actually appreciated the party, lame as it was.<br>"Oh, sorry Puck, I thought maybe that wasn't the best idea…" Rachel's face fell slightly… _oh crap I didn't want her to get sad about it I was just messing with her gee Puck don't make her cry, Rachel Berry crying is way too much to handle…  
><em>"Rachel, it was a joke, relax. Your party isn't that lame" _and there I go again… always stepping in it.  
><em>I stood up from the chair, trying to balance on the wall a little, this was bound to make her feel better.  
>"Come here Rach" I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and tried not to crush her, standing without support was hard, standing whilst using Rachel Berry as support was harder, if I fell I was pretty sure I'd break her but I couldn't have her sad, annoying diva she may be, but alongside Finn and Quinn she was pretty much my best friend. "I really appreciate this" I added. Rachel wiped away a tear …<em>ok why was she crying? Surely I didn't make her cry…<br>_"Um, Rachel? Didn't you hear me? I said I like your party"  
>"It isn't that Puck" Rachel said with a sob, "You are standing" she cried, like it was somehow a sad thing, I was so confused…<br>"Rachel, I broke some bones, you knew I'd be walking again soon. I mean I am not ready to just yet, but soon. I just stood up to give you a hug because I don't want you crying. You knew I was going to be up and about eventually, so why are you crying?"  
>"No Puck, I'm happy, I am crying because I am happy. When you were in a coma we weren't sure if you'd wake up, or what things would be like if you did. I seriously thought we'd lost you that day you got hit. We were all out in the car park after it happened. I saw you there, and I honestly thought you were gone, that moment was the worst moment of my life. Now you are here, and you are standing up and hugging me" Rachel's sobs grew louder, for someone crying of happiness she sure seemed sad "I am just so overwhelmed and so grateful that you are OK" she latched herself onto me, I had to grab onto the couch to keep balance.<br>"Oi Berry, stop being so dramatic, not everything is about you" snark filled Santana's voice, I like Santana I do, but after what Rachel had done for me this last month I wasn't going to let that slide.  
>"Hey Santana, I've been gone awhile, so I guess you've pretty much taken over the title of Glee club badass but let's get something straight, Ok? Rachel is my friend, she may be a diva, she may be overdramatic, but she has heart, I don't have an issue with you, but I have an issue with you having an issue with her, so SHUT UP or leave, and I'd really rather you take the first option because I am angry at you right now but you are still my friend and I still missed you and I'd like everyone to be here right now. Ok?" Santana gave me an eye roll and a "Whatever Puckerman" before walking away, she was acting tough but I knew she'd agreed to what I said.<p>

Sitting back down in my chair I wheeled over to Quinn.  
>"You're quiet?" I noticed.<br>She smiled at me "Just letting everyone else have a chance to catch up with you, I am sure you are sick of me by now"  
>"I could never get sick of you…" It was true I couldn't. Having Quinn around has been the best part of my day.<br>"What was the deal with Rachel over there" Quinn questioned.  
>"She was just overwhelmed with everything that has happened. I didn't realize how hard that first week must have been for you guys…"<br>"Yeah…" Quinn said softly, sadness clearly filling her voice. "…I mean, I saw it happen Puck. I feel sick even thinking about it, even thinking about what could have happened to you." _And now Quinn was going to cry …great, Rachel crying may be difficult but Quinn's crying basically breaks my heart…_  
>"Come here Quinn" I said patting my lap, I'd used up most of my standing ability on Rachel …<em>damn<em>…  
>"Are… are you sure?" she said nervously.<br>"Quinn you won't break me, I promise. Now jump on."  
>Quinn carefully sat down on my lap, I wished I could just take her somewhere we could be alone, somewhere I could hold her, where we could just be what we used to be again but I screwed that shot up a long time ago. I blew it that night we babysat those devil children. I don't think she could ever trust that I would belong to only her, not with my history. At least she was willing to be my friend, which was progress. Before my accident we'd occasionally talk but we hadn't been this close in years.<br>She cuddled in close to me, it felt so good my body was overcome by a tingling sensation.  
>"Do you remember anything from the accident?" Quinn asked.<br>"Nothing really, I remember being hit, but that is pretty much it. I know you guys were talking to me while I was asleep, that helped A LOT, but I don't remember what you said"  
>Quinn just nodded along, something clearly on her mind.<br>I searched into her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on, I hadn't looked so deeply into them for what felt like forever, they sparkled green, so much kindness inside. My breathing slowed I wanted a sign, nerves were taking over … _kiss her… seriously dude what are you doing just kiss her already… _I cupped my hand around her jaw, she froze, and her eyes began searching mine, I slowly tilted her face down to meet mine _…go for it… _my heart suddenly picked up pace my lips managed to meet hers as we slowly went through the motions _…heaven… _I picked up the pace pulling her in a close as possible, I pulled my fingers through her hair, making sure she was there, that this was actually happening. Quinn had her fingers gripped around my bicep, nails' clenching in …_this is good, this is so freaking good… _Quinn pulled away, confusion swept across her face _…oh no…_ I'd gone too far _…she didn't want this…  
><em>"Quinn, I am so sorry…"


	10. Sugar

I remember this feeling, pure bliss…  
>Puck pulled away from my lips, what had just happened?<br>"Quinn, I am so sorry"  
><em>…he was sorry? Why? Did he not want this? Did he not want me anymore? Was I supposed to tell him that I loved him now? Or do I wait like Rachel told me?… or do I tell him at all? He is apologizing for kissing me, you apologize for regrets, did he regret doing this?… I can't do this right now…<br>_"I have to go" I got off Puck and left as fast as I could, not able to bring myself to look back.

"Quinn! Wait up!" Rachel was following behind me, I wasn't stopping, "Quinn, Please!" I'd do a lot for Rachel these days, but I was still not stopping.  
>"Qui…IIINNN" I heard her shriek and then a thud on the ground.<br>Great she has slipped on the ice, now I have to stop. Wiping away my tears I turned my heel and headed back to the girl who's butt was still pressed against the icy cement of Pucks driveway.  
>"Here" I extended out my hand to help her up.<br>Rachel grabbed it a little too ambitiously and the next think I knew …SMACK… I was down with her. Pain shot up my arm, I'd fallen on the ice before but it never hurt less.  
>I looked at Rachel and we both cracked up laughing.<br>We pulled ourselves up and moved to sit on Pucks front porch swing.  
>"So why'd you run out of the party Quinn?"<br>"He kissed me…"  
>"I saw but why is that a bad thing?"<br>"He regretted it, I could tell straight away…"  
>"Are you sure? He looked like he was enjoying it."<br>"It was the moment, but I am sure… he regretted it"  
>"I'm sorry Quinn" Rachel was genuine "Maybe it is just too much right now? Remember he almost died Quinn, I am sure a lot is going through his mind right now"<br>Her friends words helped a little bit.  
>"I suppose. I don't know Rach, maybe it is too late now…"<br>"It is never too late Quinn. Just give it some more time. Be there for him, make sure you assert yourself as his friend. That is what he needs more than anything right now."  
>Why did Rachel always know what to say? She could really put her mouth in things sometimes but she was always there when it mattered.<br>"Thank you. That actually kind of helped. I am impressed."

* * *

><p><em>Wow… This. Sucks!...<em>  
>Quinn had practically broke a new world record in sprinting after I kissed her. I guess I truly know where things stand now.<br>…_Suck it up Puckerman, she doesn't want to be with you, just make sure you keep her as a friend. Do not stuff this up!"…  
><em>I took a deep breath, and tried to head towards my bedroom.  
>"PUCKY BEAR!" I heard a whiny childish voice calling.<br>_…oh no, not now…not…_  
>"Hey Sugar" I said uncomfortably.<br>"Oh Pucky, I was so worried about you" Sugar leant in for a hug and kissed my cheek. I did not like where this was going.  
>"Ha, yeah… but I am here now, so it's sweet." I was looking for a way to make my escape, nope she'd pretty much cornered me.<br>"Soooo, like, I was thinking… maybe you'd want to take me out for dinner or something, I'll pay, cause my daddy is like rich and all, and judging by your furniture you are not so rich… but I'd make it worth your while" Sugar said in a sweet sickening tone batting her false lashes.  
>…<em>Yeah I am sorry Sugar, I am just not ready to date… fake a stroke… create a distraction… <em>They are all the things I should have done, but then I saw Quinn walk back through my door, and the words just escaped my mouth.  
>"Um, Ok sure, sounds great."<br>"AHHHHH" Sugar let out a loud scream making sure to grab everyone's attention.  
>"Shush Sugar" I shoved my finger to my lips. "It's OK everyone, she just thought she saw a mouse"<br>"Breadsticks, 8 tomorrow" Sugar said leaning in to kiss my cheek before prancing away.  
><em>Great… what have I gotten myself into?…<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach what on earth happened with Quinn?" I'd noticed Quinn's swift exit from the party before Rachel had bought her back in looking rather glum.<br>"They kissed…"  
>"That's great! Isn't it?"<br>"Not exactly… She says he regretted it, I don't know Finn, maybe he isn't ready after all that has happened. Honestly I don't think either of them have a clue."

"Oi Finn, I need to ask you a kind of favor" Puck called as he wheeled himself over "Would you drive me to Breadsticks tomorrow? I kind of have a date…"  
>Rachel's face dropped, I looked at her to give me an answer <em>…come on Rach what am I supposed to do here? I can't exactly say no can I?…<br>_Rachel continued with her _'what the hell is this' _face, I don't think I can get out of this.  
>"Ah, yeah, sure thing Bro. Who's the lucky lady?" I couldn't help but ask the question.<br>"Sugar" Puck responded before leaving Rachel and I alone again.

"Finn, this isn't good."  
>"I know, poor Quinn."<br>"What do we do now?" Rachel asked anxiously  
>"I don't know Rach, Puck is big enough to make his own choices, maybe we should talk to him about Quinn?"<br>"Meddling? In our friends love life? Who do you think I am Finn Hudson?"  
>"Rachel Berry of course, and we all know Rachel Berry loves plotting little plans"<br>She giggled and punched my arm "Oh shut up" she told me playfully "But I don't know Finn, it is just Sugar, maybe we should let it run its course… I don't want to risk Quinn's trust"  
>"I suppose. It is just one date, how bad could it be?…"<p>

* * *

><p>Tonight was the first night my mum allowed me to stay in the house alone. She had to work a night shift so she wouldn't be back until past midnight, so it was just me, the T.V and whatever she'd left in the fridge. I'd been out with Sugar a few days ago, it was weird… I think she thinks we are like dating now, I'm not sure how I feel about that, I mean I still want Quinn, but I do have to move on eventually right? Besides Sugar was kind of hot. She is very over the top obnoxious though, I mean I thought Berry was bad back when I dated her, but Sugar is just WOAH! I guess I'll just let things play out whatever way they will.<br>I heard a knock at my door, 8 o'clock on a Friday… that's strange.  
>Quinn was standing at my door looking beautiful in a yellow sundress, groceries in hand.<br>"Quinn what are you doing here?"  
>"Your mum told me you'd be alone tonight, so I thought I'd come cook for you" She stood smiling, waiting for me to let her in. She wanted to cook for me, wow, that was unexpected…<br>I moved out of her way and watched as she started unloading her groceries onto my kitchen counter.  
>"Quinn, you don't need to cook for me, my mum left dinner in the fridge."<br>"I know, but I thought you'd like some company, besides I make a mean Chicken Carbonara"

I watched as she worked her way around my kitchen, opening every draw to find the tools she needed, she wasn't looking at me, she was just keeping herself busy. She'd set up my dining table, and placed two bowls down.  
>"All done"<br>I pulled myself up at a plate, it actually looked really good, Quinn stared at my bowl waiting for me to have a try. I twirled some around my fork and had my first taste.  
>"This is great Quinn!" I shoved some more food into my mouth and she seemed to relax a bit.<br>"I'm sorry I haven't been around in a few days, I hope you haven't been too bored"  
>"It's been alright, just trying to keep myself busy, and getting used to walking around again, I'll be back at school in two weeks, I never thought I'd say this but I seriously want to be back there."<br>"Noah Puckerman missing school. Just wait until I tell everyone about this!"  
>"Oh be quiet Fabray. I miss it and I miss all of you guys"<br>"Well I suppose we miss you too… I mean maybe just a little bit" Quinn teased me, a big smile spread across her face, this was actually really fun.  
>"Don't even pretend you don't miss me!"<br>Quinn sighed, "Alright, alright I miss you. Glee club isn't the same without you"  
>I spent the next twenty minutes or so listening to Quinn tell me stories about the last few weeks at school, Nationals was approaching fast it was just over a month away, I really hoped I'd be OK in time to head out to Chicago. She told me about her plans for Yale, which I still couldn't believe. Quinn was so happy I couldn't peel my eyes off her as she laughed about the stories she was telling, this was perfect.<br>"So… have I convinced you with my cooking skills?" she smiled.  
>"Yes! This is much better than the stuff I got at breadstix the other night."<br>"Breadstix? Did your mum take you out for a 'welcome home' type dinner or something?"  
>"No, I was on a date with Sugar"<p>

* * *

><p>Sugar? He was on a date with Sugar? It was like someone had punched me directly in the heart. Why was he out with her?<br>"Oh" I responded "What was that like?"  
>Puck shrugged, "It was OK, she's crazy but alright"<br>So pretty much any chance I had with him had just flown out the window, I don't know what to do now.  
>"Does she make you happy?"<br>"Nothing is serious yet, but I dunno maybe she could"  
>Wow, I guess all I can do is be happy for him. God knows he needs something positive right now but I can't pretend like this doesn't hurt.<br>"I should get going Puck, but if you need any help EVER, call me OK? I'm always here for you." Honestly I just wanted to go home the process what I was feeling.  
>"Wait Quinn, my mum won't be home till really late. Would you please keep me company?" He sounded so helpless, I couldn't just leave him by himself when he was asking for me to stay. I am his friend first and foremost…<br>"Alright" I answered forcing a smile.  
>His face became brighter "Great! We can team up on Super Mario. But first would you be able to get the 2 pill containers down from my fridge? I think my mum forgot I struggle to reach up there."<br>I noticed the two small bottles he'd asked me to get.  
>"What are these for?"<br>"The first one is just a pain killer…"  
>"Pain? Are you in Pain Puck" I quickly cut him off worried that he was hurting.<br>"Yes Quinn, my leg is kind of a bitch, but don't stress it'll get there" Puck reassured me.  
>"And the second one?"<br>"That is for my blood pressure. It was a bit too low, so my Doctor wants me to take one of these after every meal just to stop me from getting faint and what not. But again it'll get there so do not stress!"  
>Puck popped the two pills as I set up his old Nintendo 64.<br>"You ready for this?" He asked.  
>I just laughed at how serious he took his video games. It was nice to see him so happy...<p> 


	11. Don't back Down

**Chapter 11: Don't back Down**

"Guess who?" The familiar tone of the voice behind me had my neck hairs standing up, no way was this day here, I span myself around just to confirm the voice I was hearing.  
>"Puck!" I squealed with just a little too much excitement, before noticing something even more exciting, Puck was standing before me, not sitting, standing! "Where is your chair?"<br>"Tossed it in the dumpster this morning, I've got this ultra cool stick thing now" Puck replied motioning towards the cane he was using to support himself.  
>"You didn't really do that did you?"<br>Puck laughed "Of course not, I don't have to use it anymore, I am strong enough to support most of my weight now but I just need this to help shift it for a while."  
>I was so proud of Puck for this moment that all the anger and confusion of the last two weeks seemed to disappear, the last time I saw Puck was the night I found out he'd been seeing Sugar. I felt bad not going to see him, but Finn and Rachel assured me they'd keep him company. It is too hard to be around him with all this feelings I can't straighten out.<br>"I'm proud of you Puck" I told him before wrapping my arms around him, taking in his scent and feeling an instant comforting sensation run through my body, Pucks grip on me was tight, he used to hug me like this, back when I was pregnant with Beth. It was one of the things I missed most about him. This was the perfect moment, until she walked by.  
>"Puck!" I heard Sugars squeal, Puck let me go before turning to Sugar.<br>"Hey Sugar"  
>"I am so glad you are back, now everyone can see how hot and cool my boyfriend is, walk me to class?"<br>Puck gave me an apologetic smile before leaving with Sugar. That's what she cared about? Her image? I know I was hardly one to talk, I'd done basically the same thing with Finn, but I regret that, and what Sugars doing is not cool, especially when it involves to Puck.

"Quinn" I heard Rachel's perky voice calling down the hall "So, I see Puck is up and about, that is great isn't it!"  
>"Of course. Did you happen to see who he was with though?"<br>"Yeah… I'm sorry Quinn"  
>"Hey it isn't your fault! He gave me a chance, I didn't take it"<br>"It must really suck though hey?"  
>"Yeah, but I'll live. Come on lets go to class" I left my locker and headed to English with Rachel. I hoped this thing with Sugar wouldn't last, if I wasn't going to it for him then he could at least upgrade from Sugar…<p>

So two weeks back at school and I am finally capable of getting around without becoming short of breath. I ditched that stupid cane thing the other day, and aside from having to limp around the school things are going alright. My doctor has still got me on these blood pressure meds, and sometimes I still need to take the pain ones, but everything is coming up Puck. Well except one thing… Quinn has avoided me like the plague for the last two weeks. She was so excited to see me the first day back, but since then, nothing…  
>"Yo Puckerman!" Azimio called, "where's the old man stick you've been wobbling around on the last couple of weeks" He was trying to start something with me, I could tell by his tone, but really I didn't want a bar of it, too much had gone on recently to waste my energy on some punk.<br>"Looks like I got rid of it"  
>"Ah so you're not a crip anymore, which makes you fair game, just like all the other glee losers around here"<br>"Look Azimio, I don't want to play your games right now OK? So just walk away"  
>"Oh, I will walk away when I feel like walking away. What are you going to do? Run off to your little glee club and get them to sing me to death?"<br>"Hey! Back off Puck, he doesn't need your crap right now!" I heard a girl yell as I turned to see Rachel Berry approaching us looking very mad.  
>"Oh look Puckerman, you've got an annoying little Jewish dwarf here to defend you. I suppose she is more manly than you anyway."<br>"Do not talk about her like that!" I was starting to fume by this point, it was one thing to try and start the Puckersaurus, but don't insult my friends! Especially those who stuck by me when I was going through hell.  
>"Don't worry about me Puck, I can handle myself" Rachel said firmly the expression on her face told me she knew how worked up I was getting.<br>"You're right I should lay off her, she isn't even the worst of those bitches in the Gay Club. Little miss ex-cheerio Quinn Fabray is probably more worthy of some Azimio attitude. Where is that little skank you knocked up anyway? Giving away some more of your mow hawked spawn?" Before I'd even realized what I was doing I scrunched up my fist yanked it backwards and through it into Azimios face. I wasn't sure if the crack I heard was my hand or his cheek but I hoped so bad it wasn't my hand. Azimio pressed his hand to his cheek as Rachel gawked in shock, suddenly she was trying to push me back as Azimio wound his fist back ready to strike me. He forcefully brushed her aside so he could get a clear shot at me.  
>"Don't touch her!" I yelled at her before shoving him against the lockers before he could touch me. Finn must have rounded the corner at that point because the next thing I know he is running over to break us up, unfortunately for him he got in the way of the blow that was meant for me. Finn was on the ground now, two of Azimios goons were holding me back as Azimio chuckled to himself.<br>"No one makes me bleed" he said before striking me in the gut.  
>"Hey! Hey! Cut it out!" I heard Mr Shue shouting down the hall as he prevented Azimio from striking me again, "You get to Figgins' office, NOW!" he shouted towards Azimio demanding he leave.<br>"It's fine Mr Shue" I re-assured him trying to disguise my short breath, I didn't need anyone to worry I was just winded.  
>"You guys should take Finn to the nurse, that cut is nasty" Mr Shue said before heading the direction of Figgins' office.<br>"You right bro?" Finn asked patting my back, I noticed the cut to Finn's cheek, I can't believe that bastard decided to go for Finn like that. I was really struggling to catch my breath the hit to my stomach had knocked a lot of wind out of me.  
>"Yeah I am fine" I puffed out.<br>"Puck you look kind of pale…" Rachel commented. I really wasn't feeling well, the room had begun to spin, things were becoming really faint, I vaguely remember Rachel shrieking before hitting the ground.  
>"Rachel get someone!" I heard Finn yell it was distant like it was miles away suddenly everything went dark.<p>

**TEXT RACHEL BERRY: Puck, fight, nurses office, now.**  
>I was sitting in class when the message came through. Fight? Why would Puck get in a fight? Who would be stupid enough to try and fight him? Was he OK? Shit, in his condition what if something bad has happened. Why did Rachel need to be so vague with her messages? My phone went off in my pocket again.<br>**TEXT FINN HUDSON: You should come down to the nurse.**  
>Oh great, if Finn is texting me it must be bad. I threw up my hand and insisted I needed to leave the room immediately. Running down the hall to the nurse the worst thoughts ran through my mind. Please be OK Puck…<br>"Quinn, it's good you're here." Rachel smiled. Smiles are a good sign, that was a relief.  
>"Where is he? What happened?" I noticed the cut to Finns face, had he intervened? Or was Puck intervening on his behalf?<br>"Azimio was just giving him crap. Puck was ignoring it but then he started on me… and then, you… It pushed him over the edge so Puck punched him, then he hit Finn when Finn tried to intervene but they managed to get Puck too. The nurse says he is fine, his blood pressure just spiked and the sudden shift back down made him faint. He'll wake up soon." I just nodded to the story Rachel told me, I mean what could I say, Puck had been hurt because he defended me…  
>"You should get the cut looked at Finn, it could need stitches" I remarked before going in to see Puck.<br>I picked up a warm cloth and pressed it to his forehead, gently stroking his mow hawk with my free hand.  
>"You've got to stop scaring me like this Puck." I told him, he shifted his body and turned to look at me.<br>Opening his eyes he gave me the brightest smile, "Sorry" he said coyly, "but I am fine you know. Just passed out that's all."  
>"Yes well Finn and Rachel almost gave me a heart attack" I laughed, still pressing the cloth to his head.<br>"You don't have to do this you know?"  
>"I want to" I assured him<br>Puck looked up at me smiling "You look really pretty you know? How lucky am I to have such a beautiful nurse".  
>I struggled to contain my smile at his comments. Why did he have to say things like this? It just made loving him all the more difficult.<br>"You sure you didn't bump your head on the ground?" I teased trying to brush off the compliments he gave me.  
>"Quinn, I am really happy that you are here. I miss you, why are you avoiding me?"<br>"It's just tough…"  
>"What is?"<br>I wanted so badly to tell him what he meant to me, that I loved him and wanted to be with him. I know he is with Sugar, but surly he needs to know how I feel. I guess I couldn't run from my feelings anymore.  
>"Puck, I…" I drew in the breath to finish my sentence. Puck I love you… Puck I want to be with you… Puck is there any hope for us? These were the words that should be coming out of my mouth right now. Why is this so hard! Puck looked at me with intense eyes. Anticipating what I was about to tell him.<br>"…Puck, I…"  
>"PUCKY BEAR" the loud annoying voice of Sugar Motta entered the room, "Oh Pucky I was so worried about you." She squeaked wrapping her arms around him, "Oh, hi Quinn. I can take it from here."<br>Puck looked at me apologetically. I wanted to tell her where to go, to tell her I wasn't leaving and that she should keep away from Puck as he deserved much better than a spoiled prissy brat who was more worried about her image. But she was Pucks choice, and I had to respect that.  
>"Quinn, you were going to tell me something…" Puck wanted me to continue what I was going to tell him, but now was not the time.<br>"It's alright Puck, it can wait. Take care of him Sugar" I said with a forced smile before leaving the room. I took one last look back to see her fawning over him, flirting and giggling away.  
>So long as he is happy…<p> 


End file.
